


The Shawhattan Project

by for_t2



Series: A Brief History of Shoot [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, British Root, British Shaw, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Pulled away from the front lines, Agent Sam Shaw is assigned to help guard a top secret facility in Los Alamos. She runs into an unexpected face.This is on the lighter side of things. WW2 AU.





	The Shawhattan Project

“Welcome to Los Alamos, Agent Shaw.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Shaw replied. 

“I understand you’ve been briefed already?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” her new superior said, code-name Control, smiling. “Well then I guess you can get right to work!” 

And so here she was, in the middle of the American desert, assigned to guard a top-secret facility where the Allied scientists are working on a weapon that will end the war. Nuclear weapons. Now, to be honest, as cool as that did sound, she really would have preferred to be back at the front, storming the beaches of Normandy like her friends John and Lionel had done a few weeks ago. 

But no. She had been specifically requested for this assignment. And if there was one thing that Agent Sam Shaw was known for, it was loyalty, to King and country. And so she went without protest. 

It was funny, really, how she ended up here. When the war started, she enlisted as a nurse. She went through a few battles in France and in North Africa, when people started noticing that was she was also good with a gun. So she got pulled back home, got some extra training, and got pushed up to greater things. 

Not, of course, that she was complaining. 

*****

One night, she was doing the rounds as usual, going through the facility making sure everything was locked up properly, when she heard a disquietingly familiar voice. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” she swore to herself, and sped up, turning round the corner to find a tall, brown haired woman in a lab coat, carrying a briefcase in one hand, and using the other to point a gun at the scientist she was towering over. 

“Mind telling me what you’re doing?” Shaw asked, making her voice as threatening as possible and pulling out her gun. 

The woman turned, and instead of having the decency to appear at least remotely intimidated, she beamed. “Sam!” She said, her voice sounding far too delighted. “Long time no see.” 

“Wait, you know her?” The trapped scientist said nervously, his eyes darting between the woman and Shaw. 

“You know,” the British agent replied, “I thought it was suspicious when you disappeared right after those documents did at Bletchley. You stole them, didn’t you?” 

“It wasn’t all I stole,” the woman replied, grinning cheekily.

“Wha…?” Shaw started, puzzled, before the woman’s grin half-turned into a leer, with her tongue licking her lips. It then clicked that she was referring to several well-worn and possibly slightly ripped pieces of Shaw’s clothing that had also disappeared around the same time. “That was you?” Shaw said, her mouth hanging open incredulously. 

The grin she got in reply was all the answer she needed. 

“I wouldn’t have I knew you were a Nazi,” Shaw shot back. 

“A Nazi?” The woman asked, looking completely puzzled. 

“Yeah. Going around stealing war secrets to pass them on to the other side. Traitor.” 

“Oh, Sam, sweetie, I’m not stealing these for the Nazis,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Then who are you working for?” Shaw asked, taken aback. “The Russians?”

“Nope.” 

“The Japanese?” 

“Nope.” 

“The French?” 

Oh, god no,” she replied. “An Englishwoman’s got to have some pride.” 

“So then, who?” 

The woman grinned. “An Englishwoman’s also got to have some mystery.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Shaw answered shaking her gun. “Drop the gun.” 

The woman did just that, and Shaw, keeping her guard up, began moving in to cuff the woman. “And besides, you’re not even English. I know a Welsh accent when I hear one.” 

“Well, you definitely know how to make me sing,” the woman replied, still grinning. 

Shaw walked the last few steps between them, reaching to her belt for handcuffs, when the woman suddenly moved forward, grabbed Shaw and kissed her. 

After a few seconds, she pulled away and grinned. “I’ll see you around, sweetie.” 

Shaw was puzzled for a second, but then felt metal against her wrists. She looked down to see herself handcuffed by her own handcuffs. The woman smiled again, brought out a second gun from her coat, shot the scientist, and waved goodbye. 

“ROOT!” Shaw shouted out after the rapidly disappearing form, angrier at herself than anything. 

Not getting an answer, she sighed, and slumped back against the wall. “Ah crap,” she swore. “I’m going to get into so much trouble for this.”


End file.
